Les choses que tu m'as données
by FMA-EdwardElric
Summary: Un petit OS sur les pensées profondes de l'une des mages de Fairy Tail et de son amour naissant pour l'un de ses camarades. Ceci ne sera pas pour une fois un Gruvia, je vous laisse donc découvrir de qui il s'agit.


Salut,

Voici un petit OS que j'ai écris rapidement ce matin en espérant qu'il vous plaise car j'ai fait de gros efforts pour ne pas vous servir un Gruvia (et croyez moi c'est pas évident pour moi :D).

Bonne lecture,

* * *

 **Les choses que tu m'as données**

Cette sensation... Je pense que jamais je ne pourrai l'oublier. Elle était si étrange et si vivifiante à la fois. Pleurer juste parce que je suis heureuse. Pleurer juste parce que je suis triste. C'est vrai que c'est assez contradictoire mais c'était mon ressenti du moment. Soulagée, que nous nous en sommes sortis plus ou moins indemne mais à quel prix ? Tants de sacrifices, de douleurs, des larmes versées et de sanglots retenus dans nos gorges serrés. On était enfin arrivé au terme de ce long voyage plus qu'éprouvant. Un périple que nous avons traversé tous ensemble, soudés comme jamais afin de pouvoir te ramener dans le droit chemin. Un point de non retour pour nous tous. Une certitude qui battait au même rythme dans nos tempes, nous faisant frémir. La tâche s'est révélée ardue et pénible. Nous étions si terrorisés qu'il ne soit trop tard pour toi. Te faire revenir parmi nous était-il encore possible ? Est-ce que tu le voulais réellement ? N'avais-tu simplement pas tout oublié de nos moments passés à tes côtés. J'étais si dévastée lorsque tu es parti encore une fois...

Oui, c'est vrai, à nouveau tu m'abandonnais à mon sort sans personne pour m'épauler, me réconforter. Toi seul de toute manière avait ce don si particulier de savoir le faire rien qu'avec un sourire. Celui-ci embrasait tout mon être d'une douce chaleur. La tienne. Ardente et exquise à la fois. Je ne sais même plus à quel moment mes palpitations ont commencé à s'amplifier en t'observant. Car, j'avoue, même si je ne le montrai pas, je t'admirai très souvent dans l'enceinte confinée qu'était la guilde, notre foyer. Imaginer chaque contour de ton visage mi-enfant, mi-homme, comme l'œuvre d'un artiste venu nous démontrer que les belles choses existaient en ce bas-monde. J'aurai tant aimé avoir la faculté de te peindre, jouer avec les nuances de ta chevelure si singulière. Les yeux clos, je pouvais sans aucun mal te représenter avec ton sourire éclatant de vie et béat.

Quand est-ce que je me suis aperçue que je nourrissais ce genre d'affection pour toi ? A vrai dire, je suis incapable de répondre à cette question. Si les échos de ta voix ont commencé à faire trembler mon cœur très vite, je les ai toujours reniés en bloc pensant qu'il ne s'agissait que de camaraderie. Une complicité avérée et certaine. Mais, te perdre, m'a ouvert les yeux...

Ce jour là, lorsque j'en ai pris pleinement conscience, il me semble que j'ai entendu un oiseau chanter une jolie mélodie. Celle de mon âme éprise de la tienne...

Alors, pour moi le plus important était ton bonheur. Te voir suffisait à me rendre ma gaieté. Même si parfois je songeais ce à quoi j'avais renoncé, à ce que j'avais perdu, que je trouvais la vie injuste, il suffisait que je pense à ton corps et ton odeur si étonnante pour me rappeler que je n'étais plus seule dans mes ténèbres. Ton parfum de braise était un délice exquis pour mes narines qui ne cessaient d'en redemander, longuement quémander cet agréable arôme aux joies immenses. Depuis quand est-ce que j'aime l'odeur de la terre brulée ? Une minute ? Un jour ? Un mois ? Je pense que c'est depuis que je suis née car après tout je t'étais prédestinée...

Je n'insinue pas que tu devrais être à moi, loin de moi cette idée, mais notre rencontre était-elle prédéterminée ? As-tu déjà imaginé que ta destinée était peut-être déjà toute tracée dans la voie lactée ? Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre, je n'en croyais pas un traitre mot malgré le fait que je contrôle la magie des étoiles. Cependant, quand les couleurs du ciel se mirent à changer autour de moi, j'ai compris. Garder à jamais au plus profond de moi, de ma poitrine oppressée, ce bien-être que tu m'as communiqué était la plus belle de mes réussites.

Parfois, je me surprenais à rire bêtement alors que tu venais de faire une blague abusive à l'un de nos camarades. C'était très souvent puéril car après tout, tu n'étais qu'un grand gamin. Comme toujours, ton acolyte préféré te suivait dans tes délires, n'assumant jamais le fait qu'il t'ait guidé alors que vous vous faisiez surprendre. Combien de fois Erza ou Luxus t'ont-ils foutu une dérouillée jusque parce que tu avais renversé leur gâteau en te battant ou les avais trempé jusqu'aux os alors que tu voulais simplement faire une mauvaise blague à ton rival d'enfance ?

"Embrasse ton propre bonheur". Ces mots, simples, mais beaux à la fois, tu ne cessais de me les répéter comme une litanie. Déprimer dans mon coin, cela tu ne le tolérais pas et faisais toujours en sorte que j'arrête de me morfondre. Je n'étais plus une coquille vide qui avait perdu sa seule raison de vivre. Ma si précieuse mère...

M'attrapant par la main alors que mon muscle cardiaque faisait une embardée, tu ne voyais jamais mes pommettes devenir cramoisies tant ce contact me mettait en émoi. Tout en moi voulait crier à la face du monde Ô combien tu étais important dans ma vie. Seulement, je réfutais cette idée par peur de te perdre. Non, je ne voulais pas le reconnaître que j'étais déjà transie par toi.

Je voulais convaincre mes sentiments que je t'aimais et que je t'aime encore. Je voulais juste te toucher, t'embrasser pour l'éternité. Me perdre dans l'éclat particulier de tes iris comme on se noie dans l'océan lors d'un violent orage et que le bateau chavire et coule à pic. Il est vrai, malgré mes apparences trompeuses, qu'en matière d'amour, je suis une novice. Je n'avais jamais embrassé personne, mais je restais persuadée que ta bouche sur la mienne devait être le plus sucré des supplices. Une torture de désirs incontrôlables. Es-tu un amant hors pair ? J'en reste convaincu même si tu reste candide. L'amour cela ne t'avais jamais effleuré l'esprit, même si tu avais déjà eu le béguin pour quelqu'un.

J'aimerai déclamer tes louanges à voix haute, mais je ne le peux pas car je suis bien trop timide. L'art de la rhétorique n'étant pas quelque chose d'aisé, donné à chacun. Toi, tu savais trouver les mots justes pour nous redonner un brin d'espoir alors que tout semblait toujours tout perdu d'avance. T'écrire des vers en prose aurait-il été plus judicieux pour t'empêcher de fuir ? Je ne crois pas. Tu n'étais pas de ce genre bien à l'aise avec la littérature, bien que ton père t'ait appris à lire. Je ris actuellement en repensant au nombre incalculable de fois où je t'ai retrouvé dans ma chambre à farfouiller tiroirs et armoires à la recherche de mon dernier roman. Alors, je te criais dessus telle une harpie en furie et tu me fixais avec ton visage penaud comme lorsqu'un enfant est sévèrement réprimandé par son parent. Alors, ma colère disparaissait instantanément et je pouffais à m'en briser les cordes vocales tant ta présence me faisait du bien. Tu me dévisageais, ahuri, me prenant certainement pour une fille complètement folle. Assurément je l'étais de toi ! Je n'ai jamais pu rester fâchée contre toi plus de deux minutes, montre en main. Ta bonne humeur maladive était très contagieuse et je ne pouvais y résister surtout lorsque tu me gratifiais de ton sourire spécial. Celui qui m'a toujours fait fondre comme neige au soleil...

Tout autour de moi n'était que clair obscur mais notre rencontre improbable à tout changer. Cette vie est devenue un enchantement de couleurs vives. Tes flammes étaient les rayons du soleil que j'escomptais entrevoir depuis tant d'années. Perdue, je ne l'étais plus. Ta lumière a éclairé le passage sinueux que lequel je m'étais engagée. Je n'avais plus peur du noir, ni de la solitude dans laquelle j'aurai pu m'enfermer si tu n'avais pas été là. Tu as été bénéfique à ma vie et à fait d'elle un vrai conte de fée. Toutes nos péripéties traversées ensemble, comment les oublier ? Nous avons ris, hurlé, pleuré à l'unisson. L'entraide cela a toujours été quelque chose d'inné entre nous. Un lien indéniable, incassable, inviolable nous a toujours rattachés comme les rubans que l'on passe autour des poignets des mariés. Malheureusement, le destin en a décidé autrement et à jouer avec nous...

Toi qui était toujours à mes côtés et avait juré de ne plus me laisser comme après notre aventure à Tartaros, et bien tu l'as fait. Me revoilà, en plan, sur le carreau avec pour seul allié mon désespoir. Si tu savais combien ton meilleur ami, ton partenaire t'a pleuré. Je l'ai serré des heures entières contre moi en tentant de refouler ma peine, mais mes flots s'écoulaient malgré tout, traversant mon visage, y laissant des trainées salée. Je voulais me montrer forte pour nous deux, lui montrer à quel point on s'en sortirait de ce nouveau calvaire, mais il ne cessait de pleurer à chaudes larmes ton départ. Pauvre petit exceed bleu qui n'avait connu que ta gentillesse, se retrouvait confronté à un véritable fléau. Le démon que toute l'humanité craignait de voir débarquer.

Nous avons tremblé des semaines à nous demander ce que tu allais bien pouvoir faire. Zereph avait-il gagné la partie ? Non ! Je ne le permettrai pas ! Alors, me souvenant de chacune de tes paroles de réconfort, j'ai trouvé le courage de me lever et d'aller de l'avant. Mes jambes flageolantes réussirent à me guider jusque sur la scène où d'une voix chevrotante, vibrante d'émotions, j'ai réussi à rappeler à nos camarades ce que tu avais fait pour nous. Ton meilleur ami, mais aussi ton rival de glace s'est alors levé un bond comme s'il venait d'être piqué et bien que fou de colère contre toi, contre nous, contre l'univers tout entier, a serré les poings et s'est dirigé vers la sortie. Le chasseur de démon était alors en route. Dans un premier temps j'ai cru au pire, mais en fait, il n'en était rien. Notre taciturne préféré avait simplement décidé de te ramener parmi nous, ta famille.

Le combat s'est révélé laborieux et terrible. Nous avons tous tant souffert, les plaies sanguinolentes et les ecchymoses n'étaient pas celles qui faisaient le plus mal. C'était te voir dans ce sale état de mi-démon, mi-dragon... Tu n'as vraiment pas eu de chance... Pourquoi avait-il fallut que cela soit toi qui soit touché et pas moi ? J'aurai tant aimé pouvoir prendre ta place pour que tu n'ais pas à subir tous ces assauts, toutes ces blessures. Cela me brisait le cœur de voir nos camarades lever la main sur toi pour te faire entendre raison. Moi-même je suis partie au combat contre toi...

Ma vision était si trouble alors que j'esquivais maladroitement tes coups qui auraient pu m'être fatal. Je n'ai jamais été une très grande mage, mais pour toi, pour l'amour que je te portais et que je voulais te réciter maintenant que j'en avais pleinement conscience, je m'étais fait le serment de te ramener. Tu as proféré des propos absurdes, choquants, pire que tout, mais je savais pertinemment que cela n'était pas de toi. Tu as toujours été si gentil et clément avec nous. Il était indubitable que ces injures t'étaient inconnues.

Et puis, par un prodigieux miracle, tout a basculé. Alors que j'avais l'impression de sombrer dans un puits sans fonds, tu as brusquement repris tes esprits. La fente de tes iris rougeoyants a vibré pour passer à une magnifique couleur émeraude brillante que j'ai toujours apprécié. Notre cher comparse, le devil slayer avait réussi...

Te ramener...

Lorsque tes pupilles se sont posées sur mon corps déglingué, j'ai senti une douleur vive dans le ventre alors que mon cœur s'emballait. Incapable de dire quoi que se soit, je t'ai observé, cachant mes lèvres tremblantes de mes mains égratignées alors que je laissais mes larmes faire le reste du travail. Je venais de retrouver l'homme de mes rêves... Mon sauveur...

Tu as fait un pas incertain dans ma direction alors que d'une voix caverneuse, venue du plus profond de ton être, tu prononçais seulement mon prénom.

"Lucy..."

J'en ai gémi de plaisir, savourant chaque syllabe que je n'aurai plus jamais cru entendre. Ton son m'avait manqué plus que je ne l'avais imaginé. Mes pieds ont refusé de bouger bien que je crevais d'envie de me ruer sur toi pour te prendre dans mes bras et t'avouer la vérité. Mais, au lieu de cela, seul le néant m'a englouti. Tout s'est précipitamment arrêté...

A mon réveil, j'ai eu l'immense surprise de te voir assoupi, la tête sur le bord de mon lit d'infirmerie alors que ta main droite pressait fortement la mienne dans ton sommeil sans nuage. Ravie de cette petite attention, je n'ai pu qu'esquisser un sourire avant de plonger mes doigts dans ta chevelure malabar. Le toucher était si subtil, si délicat, si soyeux. Je ne l'aurai jamais cru. Pour la première fois, j'avais l'audace de prendre les devants. Oui, j'étais bien déterminée à t'avouer la vérité. Tant pis si tu riais de moi, je ne pouvais plus faire taire ce qui me consumait de l'intérieur. Après tout n'était-ce pas toi qui avais allumé cette fournaise en moi pour ne plus jamais l'éteindre ?

Tes paupières ont commencé alors à papillonner et tes sourcils se sont serrés lorsque j'ai retiré vivement ma main. Tu ne ronronnais plus sous ma caresse intrépide. Tes mirettes enfin grandes ouvertes, tu avais retenu ton souffle en m'apercevant. Heureux ? Contrarié ? Surpris ? Je crois que c'était le cas. Etais-je si affreuse que cela pour que je perçoive un tel trouble tant ton beau visage ?

Incrédule, tu t'étais redressé d'un bond, faisant tomber ton tabouret dans un bruit sourd alors que tu prenais mes mains dans les tiennes, me causant des vapeurs incontrôlables. Joyeux comme à l'ordinaire, tu t'extasiais de me voir en bonne santé et me poser mille et une question. Et alors, comme une évidence, je recommençais à pleurer l'amour que j'avais failli perdre. Apeuré de me voir ainsi, tu t'étais assis près de moi, le poids de ton corps faisant s'enfoncer le matelas, mais nos prunelles ne pouvaient se détacher de l'autre. J'y entrevoyais une lueur de remords pour tout ce que tu avais pu causer. Alors, comme les mots me manquaient car je n'étais qu'une lâche, j'ai posé le revers de ma main sur ta joue. Tu as tressailli et j'ai souri timidement de constater que comme moi, tu n'étais pas très à l'aise dans ce genre de situation. Deux enfants qui apprennent à grandir ensemble. L'espace-temps cessa brusquement autour de nous. J'en oubliais même de respirer tant te contempler devenait ma priorité. Tu restais là, impassible, bien que tes lèvres esquissaient un charmant sourire.

Courageusement, ton front se posa sur le mien et tu soufflas des mots inaudibles, mais je réussis par les comprendre.

"Je suis de retour pour toi..."

Inconsolable et incapable de toute manière de faire autre chose, j'ai chialé comme une môme, oubliant le savoir vivre qu'on m'avait inculqué. Essuyant rageusement mes joues rosies, je reniflais bruyamment alors qu'enfin j'apercevais le bout du tunnel.

"Je t'aime..."

Voilà c'était dit. C'était la seule chose même que j'avais pu prononcer avant que ma gorge ne se serre à nouveau sous l'émotion. J'avais baissé mes yeux de peur de croiser ton regard. Allais-tu te moquer ? Allais-tu me croire ? J'étais si terrifiée de ta réaction !

Et puis, avec une tendresse que je ne te connaissais pas et que toi même tu ne devais pas soupçonner, tu m'avais relevé le menton et déposé un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres. Mon tout premier. Jamais je n'aurai songé que cela serait toi qui me le donnerais. Mon estomac fit un saut périlleux alors que j'en restais bouche bée. N'étais-je pas dans un songe ? Etait-ce bien la réalité ? Quand est-ce que ce rêve allait-il prendre fin ? Je n'avais même pas eu le temps d'apprécier le moment que tu t'écartais déjà !

Non, cela ne se passerait pas ainsi !

Maladroitement, je m'avançais vers toi et scellais ma bouche à la tienne avec appétence et impatience. Les muscles de tes bras se tendirent sous le choc puis après quelque temps, je les senti devenir plus mollasson. Nous nous perdions dans le tout et le rien à la fois. Plus rien n'avait de sens. La seule chose qui comptait était cette marque d'affection peu commune entre deux êtres. Comme je l'avais toujours pensé, tes lèvres étaient d'une extrême tiédeur. Tes bras saillants encerclèrent ma taille avidement alors que je me pressais contre toi comme si j'avais peur que tu t'échappes à nouveau à mon contrôle.

Qu'en serait-il de demain ? Est-ce que cela serait la même chose ? Je ne savais pas, mais je n'en avais que faire. La beauté de ce moment me faisait perdre pied. Je découvrais un monde inconnu aux saveurs délicates et envoutantes.

Je le redis, à présent je crois en la providence ! Bien avant notre naissance, nous étions déterminés à nous rencontrer. L'un à l'autre à jamais comme le sont le yin et le yang. Nous étions la contremesure de l'autre, le contrepoids de la balance pour la tenir dans un équilibre parfait.

Aujourd'hui lorsque je m'éveille, je ne peux empêcher mes pommettes de s'étirer longuement quitte à me faire mal. Allongé sur le ventre juste à côté, tu bredouilles des paroles incohérentes, tes yeux clos alors que ta respiration demeure calme. Le drap joue avec les courbes de tes hanches et j'ai le loisir de pouvoir admirer la superbe vue de ton dos. Ne pouvant me contenir davantage de cette vision impeccable et édifiante, mes doigts fins effleurent ta peau et je retiens un geignement car je suis toujours autant surprise de la température de ton corps. Appuyée sur un coude, une paume apposée sur mon menton, je souris à la vie en remerciant les cieux du merveilleux cadeau qu'ils m'ont apporté.

Alors, en attendant que tu t'éveilles pour une nouvelle journée radieuse en ta présence, je t'observe. Le chant des oisillons en arrière donne plus d'effet à ma contemplation. Tu es devenu ma fascination...

Natsu Dragneel, le plus puissant de tous les dragons slayer, je t'aimerai simplement toute ma vie...

* * *

Pour l'anecdote j'ai écris l'ensemble de l'OS en écoutant Kimi ga kureta mono.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à me faire partager votre avis.


End file.
